Immortal
by cherylwoo
Summary: A 3x3 Eyes and Hetalia crossover. What happens when Arthur comes across a beautiful immortal who devours his soul to make him immortal? England/China


A/N – Written for the Deviantart fantasy challenge (now I just need to figure out how to submit this). This is a 3x3 Eyes and Hetalia crossover. 3x3 Eyes belongs to Yuzo Takada, Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I'm just playing with their characters and realities. This work is largely unbeta-ed, but don't let that deter you from reading. Also, unlike my other fics, I tried giving Yao his verbal tic (which I believe only exists if you're writing in Japanese), and hopefully I'm successful :p

"NO! STOP!"

Arthur looked up from the book he was reading. He saw a man with sunglasses running toward him. He was holding a small bag. A beautiful Chinese woman with a ponytail was chasing him, waving her fist in anger. By the looks of it, the Chinese woman had just been robbed.

Arthur acted quickly. He put his foot out, causing the man to trip and fall. He crashed to the ground, and Arthur hurriedly grabbed the woman's bag from the ground and gave the robber a kick in the butt.

Embarrassed for being foiled so easily, the robber grabbed the closest thing he could find – a long stick that had fallen out of the bag, and left, scampering.

Arthur looked at the retreating figure before turning his attention to the Chinese woman. "Here you go," he said, handing the bag over to her.

"Thank you, aru," the Chinese woman said gratefully.

Arthur examined the woman. She was dirty and needed cleaning. Her clothes were tattered and it looked like she didn't have anywhere to live.

"Can I take you somewhere, miss?" Arthur asked politely.

Anger flashed through her eyes. "Miss?" she questioned. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her chest. There were no bumps indicating her sex. "I am a man, aru!"

"Oh!" Arthur exclaimed, retracting his hands quickly. "I'm sorry! It's just that you looked…"

"So feminine, right?" the Chinese man finished. "Yeah, I get that a lot, aru."

"What's your name?" asked Arthur.

"Yao. Wang Yao," was the reply.

"Well, Yao, I'm Arthur. Would you like…" Arthur's voice trailed off as he observed the Asian man's demeanor. Tears were gathering in his eyes. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Arthur Kirkland, the son of Professor Kirkland?" Yao asked softly, a tear escaping his eye.

"Uh… yes?" Arthur replied unsurely. How did this person know his father? Had he met this person before?

Yao launched himself onto Arthur, hugging him. "I've been looking for you, aru! Your father said that you'd help me!"

"Wait, wait," Arthur pulled the ecstatic Asian man off him. "Help you with what?"

Yao reached into his bag and brought out an envelope. "He told me to give this to you."

Shakily, Arthur took the letter. He then looked at his watch. "Oh, I'm late for work!" he exclaimed. "Why don't you come with me? We can get you cleaned up and I can read this letter."

Yao nodded and followed Arthur.

Arthur worked in a bar managed by his foster mother as a bartender. Well, after she retired, it was now managed by her son, Feliks.

When Arthur got to the bar, he passed Yao to Feliks and gave him instructions to clean him up and dress him up nicely, which Feliks did gladly – he liked playing dress up. He then quickly changed into his uniform. After serving a few drinks, there were no more customers – it was not a busy hour, thankfully. Arthur pulled out the sealed envelope from his pocket, sat down and began to read.

_My son,_

_I hope this letter finds you well._

_In my journey, I have come across an ancient tribe known as the Sanjiyan Unkara. They are three-eyed mystical beings and are practically immortal. Yao, whom you've met, seeing as you are reading this letter, is the sole survivor of this ancient tribe. I met him when I was excavating the ruins of Tibet – he was curious as to what I was doing, and his sweet demeanor attracted me to him. I wanted to help him. His aim in life is to become human and to lead a mortal life. But I don't know how to do that. So, my son, you have to help him. Help him in my place, as I am dying._

_Know that I love you and will always be thinking of you._

_Love,_

_Your father._

Arthur was in disbelief. His father was dead. His only living parent was dead. Not that he felt particularly numb at that – his father was an explorer who scoured the world for weird, paranormal phenomena, and was rarely at home. His mother died early. So he lived with his foster mother and her son.

Now his father was also telling him of a three-eyed Sanjiyan Unkara and that Yao was the remaining tribe member? What nonsense! Besides, when he last saw Yao, he had two eyes and not three.

It was then Feliks emerged with a cleaned and groomed Yao. He was in a red strapless dress, and Arthur had to admit as he blushed, looked fantastic.

Arthur rolled his eyes at Feliks. "Your love for crossdressing has not left you, has it?" he asked exasperatedly.

"Of course not!" Feliks retorted. "Besides, doesn't he look, like, totally gorgeous in that dress?"

"Yes, yes," Arthur said offhandedly, turning his fact away so that he could hide his blush.

"Is there something wrong with the way I'm dressed, aru?" Yao turned to Feliks curiously. "Why is Arthur not looking at me?"

"Oh," Feliks leered suggestively. "Like, Arthur certainly finds the way you're dressed like, totally attractive!"

"Shut up, Feliks!" snarled Arthur. He took Yao's hand and pulled him to a corner where they could talk privately.

"Okay," Arthur looked at Yao once they were in a less conspicuous area of the bar. "This letter tells me that my father is dead."

Yao's eyed clouded over, and he nodded sadly.

"And that I'm supposed to help you become human because you're a…"

"Freak, aru," Yao finished gloomily.

"No, I didn't say that," Arthur told Yao reassuringly. "But how can this be? How can you have three eyes?" he wondered aloud. "I am looking at you now, but all I see is two eyes!"

Yao remained silent. How was he going to explain this – it was complicated! "Well," he said after a long pause, fidgeting because Arthur was staring so intently at him. "I do have a third eye, aru. It's here," he said, pointing at the centre of his forehead. "But it rarely shows itself. And when it does, I acquire powers you cannot imagine, aru."

"Can I…?" Arthur whispered in wonderment, reaching out to touch Yao's forehead.

But they were interrupted by the television blaring the latest news. "A monstrous giant panda has been seen terrorising residents of the London area…"

The newscaster didn't get a chance to finish when Yao exclaimed, "Xiong!" as he caught a glimpse of the giant panda rampaging the city on the television.

"What?" Arthur was baffled.

"That's my friend!" Yao cried, running out of the bar. Arthur followed him, breathlessly. "He lives in that stick the robber stole, aru! He must have let him out by mistake!"

"What?" It was beginning to get a little surreal to Arthur. He ran past his motorcycle. "Come on!" he said, climbing onto his motorcycle. "I know a faster way to get there – hop on!" he told Yao.

Yao glanced at the vehicle in apprehension. He had not ridden in such a vehicle before. Nevertheless, he got on it behind Arthur. He nervously wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist tightly.

Arthur started the engine and took off as fast as he could go. "You have to give me directions!" he yelled. "We're in London, but I have no idea exactly where to go!"

They drove around London for a bit before Yao cried, "Turn left there!"

Arthur did as Yao said and came across a giant, ferocious-looking panda, that was rummaging a house that looked to be abandoned.

"Xiong!" Yao cried, hopping off the motorcycle. "Stop this at once, aru!"

The panda shifted its attention from the house and looked at Yao, but didn't seem to recognise him, for it tore angrily towards the Asian man, ready to clamp its paws around him.

Yao merely stood there serenely, as if ready for…

And it was clear to Arthur what Yao was about to do. He was going to let the panda grab him by its claws and possibly be killed. "No!" he got off his motorcycle and rushed forward, pushing Yao out of the way.

At once, Arthur felt the panda clamp its paws around him. He felt the panda's claws pierce into his body as he was engulfed in pain. He saw his own blood spilling from his body.

Yao stared in horror at the scene before him. The friend he had just made was dying in front of him, killed by one of his oldest friends. "NOOOOO!"

As if by magic, a third eye in the centre of Yao's forehead opened. And at once, the panda recognised its master. It grunted apologetically and released Arthur, who fell to the ground in a bloodied mess. It then minified itself and went into the stick which the robber stole. The stick appeared from nowhere and flew into Yao's hand.

Yao rushed to Arthur's side and knelt down. "Arthur, Arthur…" he murmured.

Arthur coughed out some blood. He was staring blearily in wonderment at Yao's third eye. So it was true… but unconsciousness was slowly overtaking him. He was going to die, he knew it. It looked like he was going to get to see his father soon. "Yao," he whispered.

"Shhh," Yao silenced him by putting a finger to his lips. He then closed two of his eyes, and a bubble appeared within Arthur's chest. The bubble slowly escaped from Arthur and made its way to Yao's third eye, which engulfed it before disappearing for the night.

By then, Arthur was fully unconscious. Yao collapsed forward and buried his face into Arthur's chest, sobbing. "Don't die, you can't die, aru" he sobbed.

Yao remained that way the whole night, crying himself to sleep.

The next morning saw an Asian man slumped over a Caucasian man in the middle of what looked like blood. However, if one were to observe the two men, it would not be clear where the blood came from. Both of them appeared to be in the pink of health.

Arthur groaned as he opened his eyes. He was surprised to find Yao sleeping over him. And as memories of the previous night's events came flooding back into his mind, Arthur gasped, as he felt his body for injuries. There were none. Did last night not happen? Then how did Yao and himself get there?

His moving and fidgeting woke Yao up. "Arthur!" Yao cried, pulling Arthur into a sitting position and hugging the Caucasian man. "You're alright, aru!"

Arthur smiled at Yao. "I'm alright. I'm alive."

"Thank God!" Yao said, burying his face into the crook of Arthur's neck.

Arthur blushed at the show of affection Yao was demonstrating towards him. "Shall we go home?" he asked after a moment's silence.

Yao nodded. "Let's, aru."

The rest of the day went by normally for Arthur. But since his encounter with the giant panda, a Chinese word had appeared on his forehead – 无 in red. He thought it strange, but decided not to dwell in it. Besides, he could well hide it with a headband.

Yao, on the other hand, went about life as if the previous night never happened. He helped Feliks in the bar, and allowed Feliks to dress him how he liked. Yao was generally a pleasure to be around, and his innocent curiosity made him all the more likeable.

Arthur had not forgotten his father's promise to help Yao. So, that evening, he visited an old friend of his father's, Ludwig.

"Hi, Mr. Beilschmidt. I'm Arthur Kirkland, Professor Kirkland's son," Arthur greeted the elderly-looking man sitting at the counter of the library.

"Ah, Arthur!" Ludwig's eyes lit up at the sight of the young man. "How is your father? Not still looking for paranormal activities, is he?"

Arthur looked uncomfortable. "Actually, he died," he said simply.

"Oh." Ludwig pressed his lips together. "Well, he was a good man."

Arthur could only nod. He didn't really know his father well enough to be able to gauge whether or not he was a good man. "Actually, I have a few questions to ask you, Mr. Beilschmidt, if you don't mind."

"Not at all! And call me Ludwig, please – Mr. Beilschmidt sounds so old," said Ludwig. "It's been really boring at the library – it's nice to have someone to talk to for once. Come and have a seat!"

Arthur went behind the counter and took a seat in the empty chair next to Ludwig.

"So what was it you wanted to ask me?"

"Well," Arthur began. He didn't know how to start. "I know you and my father shared the same interest for paranormal activities. And I was wondering… what do you know about the Sanjiyan Unkara?"

There was a flicker in Ludwig's eyes. "The Sanjiyan Unkara, you say?"

Arthur nodded.

"Well, I know they are extinct," Ludwig told him. "They are a three-eyed tribe that lived around Tibet and China about 300 years ago. Hold on, I think there's a book in here that tells you about them," said Ludwig, before setting off to look for the book.

Arthur looked thoughtful. If the Sanjiyan Unkara existed about 300 years ago, that made Yao at least 300 years old. And why did the tribe go extinct? And why was Yao the sole survivor of this tribe? He had so many questions.

After a while of sitting and looking around the library, Ludwig returned with a huge tome with him. He slammed the book on the table, making Arthur wince at how heavy it sounded.

"Okay, let's see…" muttered Ludwig, flipping to the page about the Sanjiyan Unkara.

Arthur began to read.

_Beautiful and mystifying, the Sanjiyan Unkara, or the 3-eyed immortals often bewitch the human heart. Once in their life they devour a human soul. He whose life has been devoured shall become one of the undead, and his body shall never perish. His soul shall not be released until the Sanjiyan dies. Their souls are linked – when the Sanjiyan dies only can he die. And upon he whose soul has been devoured shall appear the symbol__无__._

At that, Arthur felt his heart stop. That symbol… he had that on his forehead. His hand unconsciously went up to touch the headband on his forehead. So he was one of the undead now? He continued reading.

_The __无__will not die even if he is starved, poisoned or bludgeoned but will retain all his senses including hunger and pain._

"But of course all these is only legend," Ludwig said in disappointment. "There has not been any proof of a Sanjiyan existing."

Arthur's throat was dry. He was a zombie, an undead being! "What about how to make them human? Hypothetically, of course," he added hastily.

"Hm," Ludwig's eyes scanned the page. "It says that three Sanjiyans are needed to perform the humanification ritual. They stand around a three-headed statue and the initiator of the ritual gets the powers of the other two who become human as a result."

"Oh," murmured Arthur. That could be problematic. Since Yao was the sole survivor of his tribe, where were they going to find another two Sanjiyans to perform the ritual? Besides, how were they going to find the statue? "How about how they went extinct?" Arthur asked curiously.

Ludwig didn't look up from the book. "Apparently, there was a rebellion against a leader of their tribe, Kaiyanwang. Everyone died bringing him down."

_Everyone but Yao._ thought Arthur. But he still couldn't get the feeling that he was the equivalent of a zombie out of his head. He hastily stood up. "Thanks, Ludwig. I have to go – I have some matters to take care of."

Ludwig smiled at him. "It was nice seeing you, my boy. Take care, and do come and visit me sometime!"

As Arthur hurriedly left, he could not concentrate on where he was going. All he knew was that he needed to get home and talk to Yao. _Yao… Yao ate my soul and turned me into an undead!_

Arthur was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't realise he had reached his apartment. He took out his key and unlocked the door. The door opened to reveal Yao, who was looking at the television in wonderment. It was as if he hadn't seen such a contraption.

Yao perked up when Arthur entered. "Arthur!" he exclaimed, standing up. "I'm so glad to see you, aru! Are you hungry?"

Arthur didn't know how to respond to that. Heck, he didn't know how to begin what he wanted to ask Yao. What he HAD to ask Yao. "Is it true?" he decided to ask.

"Hm?" Yao looked at him questioningly.

"Did you… did you consume my soul? Am I… one of the undead now?" Arthur was afraid of the answer, but he had to know.

"What… what are you talking about, aru?"

"Yesterday, when your panda caught me… it's claws pierced into my body. I could have sworn I was dying, but when I woke up… it was as if it didn't happen at all!" Arthur reasoned, gripping Yao by his shoulders and shaking him.

There was a moment of silence before Yao's third eye opened. "You fool," he said.

Arthur took a step back. "Who are you? You are not Yao!"

"I rescued you from death. You were on the verge of death, and I ate your soul, thus bonding you to me," Yao said monotonously. "I am you, and you are me. If I should die, then so shall you. And if I were to become human, then so should you." With that, Yao's third eye slid close and he collapsed to the ground.

Arthur rushed forward and caught Yao as he fell. _I understand now, Yao. You saved my life._ Arthur looked at the Chinese man endearingly. _It's too bad we can't find another two of your kind to complete the humanification ritual._

The next day, Arthur had an appointment with a friend. He left Yao with Feliks, who was nonetheless happy to have the Asian man around. Arthur suspected that Yao would be a master of crossdressing when Feliks was done with him. Arthur had explained to Yao that the humanification ritual needed three Sanjiyans, and since Yao was the sole survivor of his tribe, the chances of finding another two Sanjiyans are pretty slim. Yao was dejected at first, but quickly perked up when Arthur told him that he'd be with Yao no matter what happened.

"Elizaveta!" Arthur called out as he caught sight of a girl with chestnut-brown hair sitting at a table in a café.

"Arthur!" her eyes lit up, and she waved him over.

"How are you?" Arthur asked as he took a seat opposite her.

"I'm good, thanks," she said with a smile. "Actually, I wanted to tell you…"

She was interrupted by an explosion in the centre of the café.

Arthur used his hands to shield himself from the flying debris as a result of the explosion. When he opened his eyes again, Elizaveta had been knocked out.

Arthur turned his attention to the centre of the explosion, where a large being was now standing. "Sanjiyan?" he growled. "Where's the Sanjiyan?"

It was then Arthur realised that he was looking for Yao. He stepped forward. He could feel blood trickling down the side of his head, but thanks to his 无 abilities, he now knew he would heal quickly. "Why do you want the Sanjiyan?"

The being glanced at Arthur. Arthur could see that it was not human – it's skin was green in colour and he had frog-like features. "That's none of your business," it replied curtly.

"Yes, it is," Arthur replied, ripping off the headband on his head to reveal the 无 symbol. "Anything to do with the Sanjiyan has to do with me."

The creature looked at Arthur impressively. "So you are a 无? Then you must know where the Sanjiyan is!"

"I'm not telling you!" Arthur growled.

The creature fired a blast at Arthur with its open palm. Arthur cried out as he was hit in the shoulder with the blast, and fell back. _Damn, it hurts!_

"Now let's see, who to…" the creature looked around, but was interrupted when a stick came flying at it, knocking it over.

Both the creature and Arthur looked towards the direction of the origin of the stick, and found a three-eyed Yao standing with his panda on the roof of the café.

"Such arrogance, from a dirty Gesu!" Yao sneered.

"Yao!" Arthur gasped.

"Sanjiyan!" the Gesu smiled gleefully.

"Some demon probably asked you to capture me, am I right?" Yao asked the Gesu.

"Yes… yes," the Gesu replied. "Now I must feed…!" It leapt in Yao's direction, ready to devour the Sanjiyan.

"Hmph!" Yao scoffed. "I will not be taken down so easily!" He signalled for Xiong to lash out. Xiong did, and it injured the Gesu, resulting in it falling back, clutching its chest.

Yao stared at the Gesu angrily. "If you wish to continue your miserable existence, I suggest you leave now."

The Gesu shot a glare at Yao before turning back and fleeing. "Just you remember…!"

Yao sneered at the retreating Gesu. "I doubt I will bother to."

With that, Yao's third eye slid close and he collapsed, unconscious.

Arthur, once again, rushed to pick him up. This was becoming a regular occurrence.

In an alley, the Gesu was contemplating. It was still recovering from the wound the giant panda gave him. But, like the 无, he would recover pretty quickly.

"I want to make the Sanjiyan mine…" it murmured. "I want to drink his blood…"

"So I must destroy the 无," it reasoned.

"Hey, you there!" a policeman called out. "What are you doing?"

The Gesu smiled, and pounced onto the policeman, sinking its fangs into him.

After a while, the policeman got up, and seemed to be in a trance.

"Bring me the Sanjiyan," the Gesu commanded.

"I just wanted to tell you that I will be moving to the United States, where I will be completing postgraduate studies," Elizaveta told Arthur as he saw her to her home that evening.

"Oh, that's great," Arthur told her. "You've always been good at studying, and I think you should follow your dream."

Elizaveta nodded happily. "I'll be leaving next week, and I won't be back for two years."

Arthur smiled. "London will seem sadder without you."

"Two years will fly by and you know it," Elizaveta chided Arthur.

"Yes, but that doesn't change the fact."

They said their goodbyes and Arthur went home.

However, when Arthur opened the door, he was shocked to see an old friend, Alfred, still dressed in his policeman uniform, holding on to Yao. Yao had a piece of prayer paper stuck to his forehead, and he seemed to be in pain. It seemed like that the prayer paper was preventing him from being conscious.

"Alfred!" Arthur cried. "What's going on?"

"Must deliver Sanjiyan…" Alfred muttered. He then leapt out of the window, carrying Yao with him.

Arthur rushed to the window and looked towards the general direction that Alfred fled to. It looked like he was heading for the construction site at a nearby park.

Arthur grabbed the stick containing Xiong and ran towards the construction site.

When he reached, the Gesu was just about to sink his fangs into Yao. Alfred, on the other hand, lay in an unconscious heap on the ground. "Hold it right there!" Arthur demanded.

The Gesu threw Yao on the ground. "You have to kill me first!" it laughed.

"Oh, I will," Arthur snarled. He rushed forward with the stick containing Xiong, and was ready to pierce the Gesu with it, when…

The Gesu fired a blast at Arthur, and his head dislodged from his body. Being a 无, naturally, he was still alive.

Arthur dodged the Gesu and reached Yao. He pulled the prayer paper off Yao's forehead, and immediately Yao's third eye opened.

"This is impossible!" the Gesu wailed.

"Gesu!" Yao smirked. "Let's see who has the last laugh!"

Arthur transferred the prayer paper to the Gesu's forehead. He opened the stick containing Xiong, releasing the monstrous panda, and stuck the end into the Gesu's mouth.

"Xiong!" Yao cried.

Xiong erupted within the Gesu, thus causing it to explode into tiny pieces. It was finally dead.

Yao opened his eyes, unaware he had closed them, and surveyed the carnage. He then turned to a headless Arthur and said, "Not bad, 无."

Yao walked over to the area where Arthur's head had landed. He picked up the head and handed it back to Arthur. "Reattach it with lots of bandages," he told the blond-haired man.

"Alright!" exclaimed Arthur. "My head's finally back on again!"

He quickly quietened himself. He didn't want to wake an exhausted Yao up.

Arthur glanced towards the couch where Yao was snoozing. He had to admit, he was starting to feel strongly for this Asian man. He wondered what Yao felt for him – he was always so affectionate, but it was hard to tell what he was thinking. He briefly pondered if there were instances of Sanjiyan and their 无 falling in love.

_Maybe, just one kiss…_ Arthur decided as he approached the sleeping Sanjiyan.

Arthur took a deep breath and leaned in closer to Yao. He took a whiff of what Yao smelt like – tea and flowers. A strange combination, but Arthur loved it.

He pressed his lips against Yao's, smiling into the kiss. Yao tasted so sweet, and he didn't want to let go.

Yao chose that moment to open his eyes. Imagine his shock when he found Arthur's face just inches away from his.

Arthur felt a change in the atmosphere. He pulled back to find golden orbs staring intently at him. "I… I'm sorry," he began, but didn't get to finish, for Yao pulled him back down to continue the kiss.

Arthur began kissing the Asian man deeper. His tongue probed Yao's mouth for entrance, and Yao complied. Yao opened his mouth and allowed Arthur's tongue to enter, exploring the sweet cavern that was the Sanjiyan's mouth.

After a while, they broke apart, panting. Yao blushed and moved to a sitting position, looking everywhere but at Arthur.

"I think," Arthur began as he moved to sit beside Yao on the couch. "I'm beginning to fall in love with you."

"Really, aru?" Yao said in wonderment. "I have never known love. I don't know what it feels like…"

Arthur felt a pang of despair at Yao's confession. Imagine living for 300 years not knowing how to love or to be loved. "Let me show it to you," he murmured.

Yao gazed at Arthur affectionately. "I would like that, aru."

Arthur planted a kiss on Yao's forehead. "I have an eternity to do it, no?" he said cheekily. "I'll be with you forever."

Yao and Arthur's days were spent dodging attacks on Yao's life – most beings wanted to be immortal like Yao and would spend countless measures trying to rob Yao of his life.

But no matter what he said, Arthur secretly enjoyed protecting the man he loved, and sometimes when he screwed up, the Sanjiyan would make an appearance and save the day.

Arthur had to silently thank his father for coming across Yao during his journey, or else he would not have the opportunity to meet this beauty and become his 无, thus binding their lives together.


End file.
